Albus Potter and the First Year
by Werbert
Summary: The story starts from where the DH ended. Not really sure where this is going, but I think I'll manage to form it into some kind of a decent story. I hope. The story is about, obviously, Albus Potter and his first year in Hogwarts.


"Potter, Albus." said Professor McGonagall in a loud voice. Albus thought he saw a sad smile on the Professor's face whe she said his name out loud.  
He quickly stepped forward. 

Nervously, he glanced at Hagrid who gave him two thumbs up and succesfully knocked his goblet over with his elbow, on a little, friendly looking wizard, who Albus assumed was Professor Flitwick. He wore a blue robe with dark blue curvy lines advancing from his neck to his hands and body. Albus only noticed the lines because Hagrids drink made the small wizards robe turn pink and the curvy lines red. Flitwick seemed amazed of what had happen and was starting to wave his wand at Hagrids' goblet, but Albus had reached the small stool and had to turn around to face the other, sorted and not, students.  
Albus sat and Professor McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on his head. It had a faint smell of something burnt and when he looked up at the hat he thought he saw a burned spot.  
"Aahh, another Potter I presume... Hmm.. Well now, let's see... It seems a reasonable option, but would it be the right one? Or maybe"  
"Please, please please please, put me in Gryffindor" whispered Albus, thightly gripping the edges of the stool, nearly shaking.  
"Hmm... You seem very confident about that... Yes.. yes... Very well"  
"GRYFFINDOR!" roared the Sorting Hat and the Gryffindor table roared in joy with it.  
Professor McGonagall took of the hat and Albus jumped up and walked as quickly as he could, to the table.

He was greeted with pattings on the back and he easily found two free seats and sad on one and held back people who tried to sit on the other, saying he was waiting a friend to join him. And he watched the other first-years with mostly boredom, only clapping when a new Gryffindor was chosen. Then he heard professor McGonagall shout a name he was longing to hear.  
"Weasley, Rose"  
She saw her crossed fingers and when she turned, she looked frightened. The hat though for a hole minute and Albus' heart jumped in joy when he heard the Sorting Hat shout out "GRYFFINDOR!". Rose half-walked, half-ran to Albus and sat next to him. She looked very relieved.  
"Wirdim, Denog"  
"What took so long?" asked Albus.  
"The hat didn't know wheter to put in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. It seemed confused." said Rose starting to smile now and giggled at the silly old hat.  
"How come it put you in Gryffindor?" asked Albus and smiled at the way Rose giggled.  
"RAVENCLAW"  
"I think it somehow decided that I have to be in Gryffindor." Now Rose looked confused herself, "but at the start it was just totally speechless"  
"Xedor, Aedryn"  
"Wow, my father has never told me about anything like that, you must be amazing." Rose smiled at him and muttered a thanks.  
"SLYTHERIN!"

As of that, the sorting was over and the stool and hat were taken away. The Headmaster rose in his seat.  
The small amount of talking that had been going on seized immedeatly. All faces turned to the middle of the teachers table.  
"Dear students, firstly I would like to welcome the new and welcome back the ones who have come back"  
There was an amused mumbling put it seized as suddenly as it had started.  
Albus didn't really listen to the headmaster, he was busy watching how Rose listened.  
The speech didn't seem long at all, because soon Roses' head turned back to Albus.  
"What?" asked she suspiciously.  
"Nothing, I was just.. thinking"  
"Well, no need anymore, just eat." said Rose, giggled and started eating her first meal in Hogwarts.

-  
This is my first fanfic ever and I wrote it at night and sleepily. Just try to look past the mistakes, but if they disturb you let me know about them. I haven't thought of a plot yet, I have to think about what should be going on at Hogwarts at that moment. I'll be away for two weeks so I have much time to think about this story and you have time to.. well, review.  
Just be gentle.


End file.
